A New Life And A New Life
by StirlingLuci
Summary: Sequel to Tricking Yourself. Set shortly after the last chapter of Tricking Yourself. For those of you who didn't read the last chapter, they forgot the condom. Now, Petra is pregnant. Even though they just proclaimed their love, are they ready for a child? Are they ready for the challenges? Life is changing for the young soldiers. Now, they are bringing in a new life to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Levi's POV**

I walked into my office. It was unusually quiet. _Weird._ I thought but didn't take much note of it. It wasn't until later that I noticed something was off. Or rather that someone was missing. I stuck my head into the hall, looking around. I saw Hanji passing; she was holding a file and mumbling something.

"Hanji!" I called. She looked up. Her hair was a mess, due to lack of sleep. _Wouldn't be surprised if she spent all weekend here._ "Have you seen Petra?"

"No." She said. She looked towards the ceiling. I waited a moment knowing this was her way of recalling stuff. After a minute, she looked back at me and continued, "That's right. She called in sick." _Sick?_

"That's unusual." I said aloud.

"I know. She never calls in sick. But I have a theory!" She said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "Last week, she was telling me that she was feeling particularly down. She told me how she was going to just stay at home and drink. I, being her best friend, was not about to let her stay at home and drink her life away., so I left early on Friday, snuck into her house, and stole all her alcohol." She paused.

"So?" I said, totally confused as to why this was relevant to her being gone.

"So, she would have gone to the bar!"

"So maybe she got wasted on Friday night. That wouldn't affect her Monday." I said hoping my voice gave nothing away considering I knew what had really happened.

"So, she probably hooked up with someone." _Oh._ "And now she's pregnant!" _Oh._ "And morning sickness is one of the first signs of pregnancy!" Hanji exclaimed. _Oh no._ "So I am going to check on her later. I am going to bring pregnancy tests, medicine, her favorite foods, and hide any alcohol." Hanji began talking a mile an hour while I felt ready to pass out. _Is it possible?_ "If she is, I am not letting her drink any while she carries the baby. Oh, gosh. I have to figure out what I'm gonna do about the father. I sure hope she remembers." _Oh she remembers. I made sure of that._

"Excuse me." I closed the door leaving Hanji still talking to herself. _Am I a father?_

 **...**

 **A/N: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed Tricking Yourself because their story is not over!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petra's POV**

I shivered underneath my thick blanket. A sweat drop slid down my face. I attempted to sit up in order to take a drink of the tea I had made earlier, but dizziness overcame me. I flopped back on to the bed. I took a deep breath. _Why?_ Nausea washed over me, and I rushed to the bathroom. As my breakfast, or what was left of it, came up, I heard a knock at the door. _Could they possibly have worse timing?_ After I had emptied my guts into the toilet, I stood on shaky legs. I took a drink of the water I had set there earlier and picked up my toothbrush. _Who ever it is can wait._ I thought while I began brushing my teeth. The knocking continued. I rolled my eyes. _Who the hell is here and what do they want?_

I walked down the hall as I heard someone yelling my name. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. It came out a lot weaker than I had hoped. I grabbed my robe from the chair as I walked past it. I opened the door and was met with gray eyes. A gasp escaped me.

"L-levi." He walked through the doorway. I stepped back; I suddenly grew nervous.

"Are you okay?" _What?_

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You didn't show up to work." _Is he concerned about me? Well, he did confess his love for me over the weekend._ I looked at the ground. I could feel my cheeks starting to warm at the thought of it. Of what we did.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." My voice shook. "J-just a l-little sick." I looked into his eyes. My cheeks felt hotter. "I-I'm sure I'll be back t-to work tomorrow."

"Okay." He said, though his eyes held disbelief. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, both of us unsure of what to do. Then, he closed the distance between us and embraced me. I immediately hugged him back. I breathed in his scent, wishing he would stay. "Don't push yourself, alright?" He murmured into the crook of my neck.

"Of course not." I whispered. He tightened his arms around me, and I molded into him. _Please stay._ The words were at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't spit them out. I didn't want to sound clingy or be selfish. _I'm sure he has a life apart from me. Other people in his life. I shouldn't take up too much of his time. But I feel so lonely when he's gone._

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. _Please stay._ I pleaded with my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a slow, sweet kiss that took my breath away. He pulled back slightly, but I wasn't ready to let go. I slipped my fingers into his soft hair and pulled him back down for another one. I pressed my tongue against his bottom lip, and he opened up for me. His hands slipped from the small of my back to my hips. I pulled back for some air; he bites my lip as he tries to pull me closer though we are already pressed against each other. He smashes his mouth on mine again. One arm goes around his neck while the other stays in his hair.

As I am considering ripping off his coat for more access, I hear my best friend say, "When people say to get a room, they want you to close the door." Levi jumps back and spins to face Hanji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi's POV**

My face reddened as Hanji walked in. She wore a look of triumph. I clenched my jaw and willed my face to be normal. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. The heat didn't fade. In fact, it may have increased.

"H-hanji." Petra squeaked, obviously embarrassed. "Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Her face reddening with every word. It made me feel a little better.

"I came to see if you were alright." She glanced at me. "Though, it looks like you were doing just fine to me." She smirked when I glared at her. Petra just stood there. "Anyways, I brought you somethings." She held the grocery bag out. Petra took it and glanced inside. With a squeak, she looked back at Hanji. "Don't look at me like that. Go on." With that, she ran to the bathroom.

Once Petra was gone, Hanki turned to me. "Well I guess I won't have to go hunting for the father, now will I?" My face, that had finally cooled down, heated up. "Why didn't you tell me this morning?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think work was the best place to say, "I fucked your best friend"." We stood and stared for a moment.

"Well at least you two are finally together. I was about ready to get love confessions from each of you and show it to the other, if it didn't happen soon." She mumbled.

"Hanji."

"What?"

"Don't make a big deal about it. We haven't..." I trailed off. _How am I supposed to explain that we slept together but haven't talked about our relationship._

"You guys haven't discussed your relationship yet, have you?" the guilty look on my face must've said it all because she continued. "Well, doesn't matter. You guys are going to date. Just make it official already." My jaw dropped. "Also, if she is pregnant, you are going to get married and have more children. Got it?"

"Hanji!" Petra screamed. We both looked at her. "S-stop that."

"No, she's right." I said. "Can we talk?" She nodded and headed toward the kitchen. I began to follow, but I turned to Hanji and said, "No eavesdropping."

"No promises." I glared, but she continued. "Either way, I'm going to hear all about it. We tell each other everything."

"You can wait to hear it from her." With that, I walked into the kitchen. First thing I noticed was how her hands were shaking. _Nerves._ "Um. Well..." I started. _Wow, this is awkward._ "What the hell!" She jumped at that. "I love you, and you're mine. I'm not sharing." She stood there as if she was waiting for me to continue. When she realised I wasn't, she spoke.

"Alright." Her blush came back as well as her smile. I couldn't resist; I walked across the small room and hugged her. I heard her whisper into my chest, "I love you, too." My heart swelled. "But you might have to share me with Hanji."

"Damn right." I heard Hanji say as she walked in. She opened the fridge. "Great speech by the way. Short and to the point." Then she giggled. "Just like you."

That was when I let go of Petra and swung at her. She dodged of course. "Anyways, Petra. What was the result?" She said pulling my mind from choking her. Petra reddened yet beamed.

"P-positive."

"Hah! I knew it! All the signs were there. I just needed proof." Then she began dancing while holding the milk jug in one hand, singing. "I'm gonna be an aunt. I'm gonna be an aunt."

I just stood there; her voice fading as shock took over. I didn't know what to say. _I am going to be a father? I am going to be a father._ I _am going to be a_ father!

"Levi?" Petra looked at me with worried eyes. I hugged her tight again.

"I'm going to be a father." I whispered. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a mom." Petra whispered back. I felt a wetness on my shoulder, and she sniffed. Then she laughed. Soon we were all laughing. I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her waist. I had never understood why guys did this before, but now I do. I guess it's one of those things you have to experience to understand.

"Hey, little guy. Or girl. I can't wait to meet you." Then I leaned my head against her stomach and wrapped my arms around her. She placed one hand on my shoulder and one in my hair. I felt a silent tear slip down my face. _I don't know when the last time was that I was this happy. Was I ever this happy and proud?_

 **...**

 **A/N: Ahhhh! I'm crying...please review I would love to know I'm not the only one... *sobs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanji's POV**

I sat in my office the next day going through papers. _I hate this part. Stupid paper work. I want to be out on the field doing research. But no, I fell too far behind. I have to catch up. What if they ruin the experiments? What if-_ My thought was cut off when a knock sounded at my door.

"What?!" I snapped. To my surprise, Levi stuck his head in. "Levi?" He walked in cautiously.

"I need a favor." He said quietly. _Something is going on..._

"So do I." I stated, standing. _This might be my way out of paperwork._

"What do you need?" I smiled at his eagerness.

"I need to get out of this paperwork. It needs to be done, but I don't want to do it. I want to be back in the field."

"Done." He said. _What? Really?_ I tried not to let it show too much how happy I was.

"Alright. Then what do you need?" I rounded my desk and walked towards him.

"I need your help."

 _Later that day..._

"I can't believe it!" I screeched. I walked through the jewelry store. "I can't believe you're going to propose!" I giggled again.

"No matter what, you can't tell her." Levi warned me for the hundredth time.

"I knooooow." I sighed. "You're really ruining the mood by scolding me, ya know." I bent to look at a display of rings.

"Whatever. Help me find a ring." He glanced around. _He is so lost and helpless in a place like this._ I straightened and turned towards him with my arms crossed.

"Say please." He stared at me for a few moments before mumbling.

"Please."

"Okay." I said cheerily. I smiled and bounded to the next display. "She's allergic to gold, so those are not an option."

"Wait, she's allergic to gold?"

"Yes, it's rare, but there are people who are allergic to gold. As I was saying, let's go with silver. It looks good on her." I skimmed the silver rings, but they were all too gaudy. Petra was a simple girl, and she liked simple things.

"What about this one?" I glanced at the one Levi was pointing at. It had a huge diamond sitting on top and had a bunch of smaller ones embedded in the band.

"No way." I said, shaking my head. "Too gaudy."

"This one?" This time he pointed to a ring practically made out of diamonds.

"Too flashy." I shook my head again. He sighed.

 _One Hour Later..._

"This is hopeless!" I threw my hands in the air. Levi's hair was sticking in every direction from running his hands through it multiple times. Even the store clerk looked stressed. "I should have asked for more from you." I looked at him. He seemed lost in thought. "Earth to Levi."

"Hm? Oh. I have an idea." he grabbed me by my arm and drug me out of the store. We jumped in his car and drove off without another word.

"Care to enlighten me?" I spoke after a while.

"I remembered something." He stated.

"And that was?" I asked. He just turned into a driveway. Once the car was parked, he jumped out and rushed inside. I followed. "Hey! I'm still here. You gonna tell me what's going on? Why did we leave? We didn't pick out a ring." He just ignored me. "Wait, don't tell me you already have a ring."

"Stay here." Then he disappeared into another room. I looked around. I must have been in his living room. _Nice furniture._ I thought. Then he reappeared. "I found it." He held out a red felt ring box. I opened it. Inside was a silver band with a single, small, dark blue stone. "It's a sapphire."

"It's perfect." I whispered.

"It was my mother's." I looked at him. "And my grandmother's before her." He smiled proudly. I smiled back. _It really was the perfect ring._


	5. Chapter 5

**Petra's POV**

 _What is going on?_ I blew out my air up at my bangs. They immediately fell back into my face. I normally wasn't the jealous type, but why are Hanji and Levi hanging out so much? I paced the kitchen. _There's nothing going on between them, is there? No, stop that. Hanji would never do that to you._ I kept pacing. Suddenly, I stopped. I realized I hadn't defended Levi. Even if I was talking to myself. _He wouldn't do that either, would he?_

Then, I realized I didn't know him in that aspect. I'd never seen him date anyone, so I don't know what he is like when he is dating someone. _He said he loved me. You wouldn't do other people if you loved someone right? He also said that after waking up from being drunk. Was he drunk? Of course e was. You guys were at the bar for hours. So he was hung over and got sex after saying it. He wouldn't say "I love you" just to get sex would he? Look at how happy he was when he found out I was pregnant?_ I pulled at my hair. _Why are you being so paranoid? Why are you doubting him? Trust him for goodness sakes!_ I blew out the breath I had been holding in.

A knock sounded at the door. I rushed to it. _Please, be them._ I thought right before I opened the door.

"Hey babe!" Hanji said happily as she threw her arms around me. I tried to keep my balance with her hanging on me and back up to let Levi in.

"I thought she was my babe?" Levi said as he walked through the door.

"Nope, she's mine. All mine!" Hanji tightened her grip on me.

"Hanji, you're squishing me." I pushed against her.

"Oops! Sorry, darling." She loosened her grip but didn't release me. I glanced at Levi; he just rolled his eyes. Then he walked into the kitchen. That's when I noticed he was holding grocery bags.

"What's i-"

"Welp! Time to go!" Hanji grabbed my arm and drug me out the door.

"What?" Next thing I knew I was walking down the stairs on my own front porch. "Hanji!"

"Hm?" She looked at me with false innocence.

"I don't have shoes on." She glanced at me.

"Oh! Stay here, I will grab them for you." She headed to the door.

"I think I can grab my own shoes." I stepped in front of her.

"No, no, you can't." She grabbed my arms. "I will get it for you." She gave me her look that said 'I dare you to cross me.' I gulped and stepped back. When I did, she smiled and walked back into my house. _What is going on with her? And why is Levi still in my house?_ Hanji walked back out with my shoes and socks in her hands. I sat on the sidewalk and put them on.

"So? When are you planning on telling me what's going on? Like why are you taking me somewhere? Why aren't you allowing me inside? Why is Levi still in there? What were in those bags?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now, we're going out. Girl's day!" She threw her hands up with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, Petra." Her arms fell back to her sides. "Just play along. I have the entire time planned. Please?"

I sighed and stood. "Fine. Where to first?"

"Yay!" She giggled and slipped her arm through mine. "To the mall!" And off we went. I tried not to think about Levi in my house doing who knows what, but it was hard. Keeping my mind from wandering was hard in general. When it came to Levi, keeping my thoughts in check were even harder.

 **...**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long in between updates. But, second semester has finally started. Things are becoming less busy(though I am sure they will pick up near graduation, but that is a couple months away.), so I will do my best to update as much as possible. Though, I have to balance my time between fanfics(which I have a lot of) and my regular books(which I have even more of). Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
